


Menage a Trois

by LordCy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bottom Koujaku, Frotting, Knotting, M/M, Ren eatin ass, Top Ren, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCy/pseuds/LordCy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren gets horny as all hell during his heat but instead of Aoba.... he craves to knot with someone different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menage a Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammaray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/gifts).



> HAPPY FUCKIN' BIRTHDAY AOBA, REN, SEI, SLY, AND SHIROBA.
> 
> OH AND I FORGOT THIS IS A GIFT TO GAMMARAY.  
> I hope you like it. /)//v//(\

“Oi! Ren, you any better?”

     That voice. It’s familiar. Koujaku?

     Koujaku had always been right outside. Outside? Right. He had been locked inside this room for how many days now? They- Aoba and Koujaku- had always brought him food when he was sleeping. Why was he in here again? He didn’t do anything wrong right? So why was he-

“Ren! Hey, you’re okay right? Wake up!” The man had laid a hand on Ren’s shoulder, attempting to shake him awake.

     That’s right. That burning sensation deep in his belly. It drove him to do… things. The burn would flare particularly hot when Koujaku touched him. He didn’t understand _why_ though. Why did he feel this way toward Koujaku? It’s unbearable. It has to stop. The burning has to stop!

“Kou… jaku?” His ears twitched while one eye opened lazily.

“Thank God… anyway, do you think you’re finally better to come out?”

“Mmmm… where’s Aoba?”

“What? He’s out. What does that have to do-“

“I’m sorry.”

“What? Ren you aren’t making any sense, why are you-“

In an instant, Koujaku was caught. Ren’s arm was securely hooked around Koujaku’s neck and the other around the waist. Ren’s lips were on Koujaku’s within a moment’s notice. He was craving to touch Koujaku. It was all he could think about.

“Oi! Oi, Ren! Stop that!”

Koujaku had raised his hand, about to strike, when he saw it- Ren’s expression. Ren’s eyes, half-lidded and glazed over. A blush spreading across Ren’s nose to his cheeks and all the while his grip on Koujaku remained firm.

“Koujaku…”

He groaned, his voice husky and deep. Using his weight, he shifted his weight over Koujaku, pinning the man to the bed.

“Koujaku…”

“Ren, stop! Nng!”

His fingers lashed out, tugging open Koujaku’s kimono then slipping inside. His lips quickly found their mark again, pressed hard to Koujaku’s. He couldn’t help himself, he was a beast and being gentle was the last thing on his mind.

His fingertips slid over Koujaku’s scarred chest searchingly. Before long it was clear that he’d found what he’d wanted, evidenced by Koujaku’s slowed movements. He began tweaking and tugging at Koujaku’s nipples, making the man falter and shake.

“Ren….” Koujaku groaned, his breathing becoming labored.

Koujaku had given up any will to struggle and instead welcomed the advances.

“Damn it Ren, just… just wait a second!” He pushed Ren off and sat up; sheepishly sliding the kimono off his upper body.

Ren couldn’t wait any longer. He’d waited long enough. He wanted… no… he _needed_ Koujaku so badly…

“Ren!  Ren wait-!” Koujaku tried to stop him but Ren was unexpectedly fast. He’d already settled between Koujaku’s legs and undone Koujaku’s pants with ease.

Ren began palming Koujaku through his underwear while also planting kisses along Koujaku’s exposed chest. Ren was soon suckling and nipping at one of Koujaku’s hardened nipples while his free hand flicked and teased the other.

Koujaku gripped Ren’s thin, sweat-soaked shirt while his hips bucked up into Ren’s soft palm.

“Ren… Ren, let me… take them off.” Koujaku sighed while his body shivered, aching for direct contact.

Finally, Ren eased off Koujaku, sitting back and licking his lips as he watched Koujaku undress. Ren groaned, Koujaku wore the most of all of them so undressing was always a chore. Taking the chance, Ren pulled his shirt off and flung it off the bed, his boxer briefs were next, finally freeing his erection.

Koujaku gulped and averted his eyes, trying to focus on removing the bandages around his legs while Ren sat shamelessly naked in front of him. It seemed to take forever to remove his clothing as his hands shook nervously and fumbled with the bandages, but finally they came off. Laying back, Koujaku then started sliding his pants and underwear down but Ren soon intervened; jerking both garments down just enough to get one leg free.

Ren threw Koujaku’s free leg over his shoulder; again settling between Koujaku’s legs. This time Ren’s head hovered just above Koujaku’s twitching erection, taking a long look before pressing his lips to the length and running his tongue up the shaft.

“Damn it Ren…” Koujaku muttered, placing one hand on Ren’s head and curling his fingers into Ren’s hair while his other hand clutched the sheets.

He watched as Ren’s tongue slid up his length to the head at an agonizingly slow rate. He watched as Ren even stopped to nuzzle into his cock, inhaling the scent. It was embarrassing. Watching Ren give him head and even go so far as to sniff his dick. “Stupid dog…” he thought to himself. Wasn’t Ren horny? Ren was trying so hard to get into his pants just moments earlier but now Ren was so slow about it… he wanted more.

“Damn it Ren, you started this. Just… give me more already. Please.” Koujaku blurted out suddenly, his face flushing a deep red.

Ren perked up at the request, looking up at Koujaku before going back to work. He lapped at the head of Koujaku’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the head, licking away the bitter pre-cum as it beaded at the tip. Hearing Koujaku’s muffled moans just spurred him on. Soon he even took Koujaku’s entire length into his mouth, his lips touching the base and squeezing a lusty moan from Koujaku’s lips.

After finally having his fill, Ren sat up and slid forward, bucking his hips against Koujaku’s.

“Ren…?” Koujaku was in a daze and thus couldn’t understand Ren’s intent. It wasn’t until Ren jerked Koujaku’s hips up and wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s waist did Koujaku understand. His legs fell open and his hips were hugged tight to Ren’s chest, forcing all his weight into his shoulders.

“Ren! Wait a sec- ngh!” Koujaku bit his lip at the new sensation. Koujaku felt Ren’s tongue touch against his anus and lap at the twitching hole.

Koujaku covered his face, trying to hold in his voice but he soon gasped and curled his toes in response of feeling Ren’s tongue pry him open and slip inside.

Oh God why? He’d seen Ren do this to Aoba before and after watching Aoba go from being apprehensive to welcoming the embarrassing act… he’d been curious as to what it felt like… but not enough to try it!

“Ren!” He sighed, his body shivering as Ren’s tongue plunged further into him. It felt so strange but his body was quickly growing accustomed to the feeling, almost to the point of enjoying it. At least, he heard the bedroom door click open and a familiar voice float into the room.

“Koujaku?” Aoba stood in the doorway, his cheeks tinged a soft pink while his eyes were fixated on the two on the bed.

“A-Aoba?!” He tried to cover his face with the sleeve of his Kimono that still remained tied around his waist by the golden sash. “S-stop him! I think he thinks… I’m you.”

Aoba came over to the bed, placing one knee onto it and placing a hand on Ren’s head, petting Ren’s hair. “Is that true Ren? I’m right here if you want to switch.” Aoba placed a few small kisses to Ren’s cheek and neck but Ren just shook his head.

Ren felt strange. He wanted Aoba, he always had but this time… he felt a particular need for _Koujaku_. A need that he couldn’t explain or fight off. He and Koujaku had always taken Aoba and Koujaku had even taken him on occasion but he nor Aoba had ever taken Koujaku. He wanted Koujaku more than anyone or thing else and he couldn’t explain why. Instead he nuzzled into Koujaku’s thigh, hoping Aoba would understand.

Like a miracle, Aoba ran his fingers through Ren’s hair. “I get it. But I don’t think he likes this position. Maybe if we change it…” Aoba trailed off as Ren gave a soft nod, finally releasing Koujaku. Finally Aoba changed his attention to the panting Koujaku. “Koujaku~, hear us out….” Aoba began, cooing as he leaned in to stroke Koujaku’s cheek.

Reluctantly, Koujaku gave a sigh and looked up at Aoba, wondering what he would suggest.

“We both love you dearly Koujaku, and we’d give you anything but today, would you please give yourself to Ren? Just this once?”

Ren looked at Koujaku, almost pleadingly while the rest of his body shifted in place, nervous of what Koujaku might say.

Koujaku groaned, rubbing his face and mulling it over before finally nodding. “Fine… but be gentle!”

Ren was ecstatic, suddenly leaning over Koujaku and pressing his lips to Koujaku’s. Ren’s tongue quickly found its way inside, exploring every inch and entwining his tongue with Koujaku’s.

Koujaku nervously accepted Ren’s tongue, a fresh wave of excitement hitting his body as Ren caressed every curve and explored his mouth.

Meanwhile Aoba stood by the bed, tugging his shirt off and discarding his jeans. Sliding open a drawer, Aoba pulls out a small bottle of lube and taps Ren with it. “Ren, prepare him with this, ok?”

Ren pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Koujaku’s until he wiped his mouth. Taking the bottle he sat up, coaxing Koujaku to roll over onto his stomach.

Aoba then slid into bed as Koujaku changed position, letting Koujaku’s head rest in his lap. “All this has me a little excited… would you mind helping, Koujaku?” Aoba pushed down the waistband of his underwear and pulled out his half-hard cock for Koujaku to see.

Koujaku lifted himself onto his hands and knees, tentatively giving the head a soft kiss. Koujaku began pumping the shaft of Aoba’s cock while his lips wrapped around the head, sucking on it gently.

Aoba moaned, leaning back and watching Koujaku work his length to a full erection. Koujaku’s hot tongue sent shivers down his spine and made his body ache. Looking up, Aoba watched Ren pour a generous amount of lube into his hand, heating the cold fluid and coating his fingers.

Ren pressed his finger to Koujaku’s rear, slowly coaxing the hole open and sliding his middle finger inside.

Feeling the finger enter his body, Koujaku gasped and let go of Aoba, gripping the sheets and shivering at the foreign feeling.

“Koujaku.” Aoba cooed, cupping the man’s cheeks and kissing him deeply. “It’s ok Koujaku, just relax.” Said Aoba, trying to sooth Koujaku’s nerves.

“A-Aoba…” Koujaku groaned, leaning into the kiss. He grasped for the younger man’s arm, desperate for support.

However, just before Koujaku could reach him, Aoba scooted back. Piling the pillows against the wall and window against Koujaku’s bed, he leaned back onto them, holding his arms out toward Koujaku. “Come here Koujaku, I’ll help you feel better.”

Koujaku gave a sigh, glancing back at Ren before pulling himself free of Ren’s fingers and crawling forward. He was about to settle between Aoba’s legs when he felt an Arm around his neck, pulling his face closer to Aoba’s, and a hand on his hips, tugging them closer until they ground against Aoba’s.

Aoba held Koujaku close, again pressing his lips to Koujaku’s and invading the man’s mouth with his tongue. Aoba bucked his hips up into Koujaku’s, grinding his erection into Koujaku’s own. With his other hand, Aoba reached back, rubbing a finger against Koujaku’s entrance and finally dipping into it.

Ren watched as Aoba teased and pleased Koujaku, making the larger man quiver in excitement. Ren slid forward and leaned over Koujaku, giving soft kisses to the man’s neck before returning his finger to Koujaku’s entrance, now stretching it to fit two fingers, his and Aoba’s. They began fingering Koujaku at alternating intervals, rubbing the sensitive flesh inside. Ren was the first to find Koujaku’s prostate, lavishing it in attention and making Koujaku thrust his hips against Aoba’s in response to the stimulation.

Koujaku couldn’t hide his pleasure any longer, no matter how much he desperately wanted to. God it was embarrassing, was this how Aoba felt? His hands dug desperately into the sheets while his moans filled the room. Why was it starting to feel so good? It hadn’t felt pleasant before but now… now…

Aoba noticed the change in Koujaku before Ren. Koujaku was determined to get more, apparent now that Koujaku’s hips rocked back against their fingers, trying to sink them deeper. Aoba let another finger sink into Koujaku, scissoring the entrance open and wringing a sharp gasp from Koujaku.

Ren was beyond his limit. Withdrawing his finger from Koujaku, he snatched the bottle of lube again, drizzling another generous helping on his throbbing erection, coating the entire length thoroughly.

“Koujaku,” Ren began, leaning over Koujaku, “I’m going to enter now, alright?” Ren continued, almost whispering into Koujaku’s ears. Holding Koujaku’s hips and pressing forward, he let the head of his penis rest between Aoba’s fingers as they were holding Koujaku open for him. He patiently waited, watching until Koujaku finally gave a shy nod. Ren bit his lip, trying to remember that it’s Koujaku’s first time and slowly letting the head push into Koujaku while Aoba’s fingers slipped free. Tilting his head back, Ren groaned, knitting his brow as he fought every instinct to just suddenly sink into Koujaku up to the hilt. The knot in his stomach twisted tighter and tighter, filling Ren to the brim with a burning lust for Koujaku.

Koujaku tried to relax, he honestly did but his body remained tense. Ren was bigger than the fingers that had just been inside him, _a lot_ bigger. He couldn’t handle such an intense feeling… or… he thought he couldn’t. It wasn’t until he felt Aoba’s hand slip from behind him to between them, gasping both of their erections and pumping both shafts. Koujaku sighed a drawn out curse, arching his back and grinding into Aoba’s hips and inadvertently sinking Ren deeper into himself. His body burned, begging for release. God did it feel so _good_.

Ren dug his nails into Koujaku’s hips, trying not slam his entire length into the man below him. Instead, he began preforming quick, short thrusts into Koujaku, steadily sinking deeper. Half way… half way… he panted, nuzzling into Koujaku’s back. Just… a little… more! Clenching his jaw, Ren slammed forward, burying the remaining inches into the man until his hips were flush with Koujaku’s, forcing a sharp cry of  ecstasy from the man below.

Koujaku collapsed, hiding his face in Aoba’s neck while his body twitched and shivered, trying to accommodate Ren’s formidable size. Had Ren always been this… large? Or did it just seem bigger considering the new position he was in? His thoughts were soon cut short though as he felt Ren move inside him. Biting his lip, he felt Ren nearly slip free of his body. An unconscious whine slipped past, his body rejecting the idea of such a warmth leaving his body.

“Ren…” he groaned, inching his hips back, trying to keep Ren inside him.

Ren gulped, his instincts had kicked in and his body moved on its own. His teeth sank into Koujaku’s shoulder, his hands kept a firm grip on Koujaku’s quivering hips, and his toes dug into the bed, finding the leverage needed to sink himself back into Koujaku with a forceful thrust. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest and his hips began moving at an incredible rate. He had hardly given Koujaku any time to adjust before he was pounding into the man under him.

A wave of pain and pleasure tore through Koujaku from the sudden assault on his insides. He clutched Aoba’s shoulders, crying out into the blue-haired man’s neck in an attempt to keep his voice muffled.

Meanwhile, Aoba ran one hand through Koujaku’s hair, attempting to comfort his lover while the other slipped around between he and Koujaku. Aoba’s fingers wrapped around both his and Koujaku’s erections, pumping the lengths together. Pre-come had already begun beading and leaking from the tip of Koujaku’s cock.

Koujaku’s body twitched and shivered at the stimulation. Koujaku’s mind was numb, lost in a haze while his body was worked over by the brothers. The pain of being penetrated at such a quick and hard rhythm quickly dissipated as Aoba worked over his cock and while Ren drove repeatedly into Koujaku’s body, hitting his prostate every time. At least, for the time being anyway.

Ren’s thrusts were quickly becoming more shallow and quick as the base of his cock began to expand. During these times of heat, he gained a new “feature” as part of his anatomy. It was a knot and it was rapidly expanding and repeatedly hitting against Koujaku’s entrance, trying to pry the man open even farther.

Ren was close to climax, unbearably close. He was desperate for a release that would only reach him if he could sink his knot into his partner. He wanted it, he needed it, his body tensed and pressed hard into Koujaku, forcefully burying his knot into Koujaku. His head threw back, jaw clenched and eyes held shut as an intense wave of pleasure shook his body. He came hard inside Koujaku, hips jerking as he emptied himself deep inside the man in red.

Koujaku’s body jumped and clenched around Ren after having the knot forced into him. A strangled cry rang from Koujaku’s throat from the sudden pain but at the same time, Ren’s knot put tremendous pressure on Koujaku’s sensitive prostate, pushing the man just far enough to come at the same time. He came hard into Aoba’s hand, the fluid smearing between the two.

Ren and Koujaku both were spent, collapsing on top of Aoba and forcing a painful hiss from the man at the sudden amount of weight on top of him.

“H-hey get off! You two are heavy!” Aoba wheezed, pushing on Koujaku and Ren while trying to squirm free.

Once the boys were conscious enough, they complied and carefully maneuvered off Aoba, laying just to the side of him, both on their sides with Ren still buried deep inside Koujaku. Both panting and dripping in sweat, obviously tired from the entire ordeal.

Aoba leaned back on his elbows, eyeing his exhausted boyfriends before looking down at his own erection. He was the only one that hadn’t come and thinking about it just made him more frustrated. A soft blush stained his face before resolving to just finish himself off quickly. Leaning back into the pillows, Aoba sighed and closed his eyes, beginning to pump his aching cock. Aoba sighed and groaned as the pleasure pooled in his hips, his free hand, still slick with Koujaku’s come, traveled down between his legs, his fingers dipping into himself.

Aoba moaned out sharply as he began jerking himself off while fingering his depths, still far from an orgasm. His mind began to drift, imagining Ren or Koujaku thrusting into him while the other sucked him off. It felt so good…. Almost real even… Aoba’s eyes fluttered open as the warm feeling enveloping his cock and there he saw Ren, who was lapping at the crown of Aoba’s dick, then the slit, then the underside of the head. Aoba grinning and moaned, happy that that at least Ren had the energy to help him get off.

Aoba sighed and leaned back, letting Ren lavish him in attention while he fingered himself. Aoba had nearly closed his eyes again when he felt another tongue tentatively lick his shaft. Again his eyes opened and before him was both Ren and Koujaku between his legs, licking the shaft and planting kisses on the head. Aoba moaned in ecstasy at the feeling combined with the lewd sight of the boys taking turns to lavish his cock in licks and suck on the head. His dick pulsed and twitched in their mouths, rushing toward climax. Aoba was on the edge, his body twitching.

“I… I’m coming!” Aoba hissed, sitting up abruptly and pulling his cock from their mouths. His fingers pounded into himself, stabbing at his prostate while his free hand pumped his aching cock rapidly. Within moments, Aoba’s hips and legs shook as he came, crying out as come splattered on both Ren’s and Koujaku’s faces.

He collapsed back into the bed, panting and surveying what he had done. Koujaku had taken the most of it, strings of white stretched across his face and hair. Aoba knew he’d complain about it later. Ren had only a few globs stuck to his face but he watched as Ren pulled closer to Koujaku, beginning to lick the come off of Koujaku’s cheek.

“Ren… Ren stop… that’s gross.” Koujaku croaked out weakly but Ren continued, happy to aid in Cleaning Koujaku. He sighed but allowed Ren to continue, a soft blush spreading across his face.

Turning his attention back to Aoba, “How long exactly… will _he_ be like… _this_.” Koujaku said, obviously embarrassed about being stuck in this position.

Aoba held in his laugh but threw Koujaku a sympathetic look. “Probably half an hour. But by then… he’ll be rested up enough for another round.”

Koujaku was clearly shocked, he didn’t know if he could take another round, but just as he was imagining the entire scenario, Ren, still hazy and coming down from his drawn out orgasm, traced and sucked Koujaku’s ear then trailed gentle kisses over Koujaku’s jaw. Koujaku shivered and sighed but maybe… a second round… wouldn’t be… so bad…


End file.
